


Auld Lang Syne (Days Gone By)

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, little bit of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Castiel just wants to go to bed. Balthazar has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). Check them out!

Castiel heaved a sigh and plopped down on the leather couch. “Are you sure we can’t pop the champagne yet?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Already? It’s only nine thirty. You’re not planning on drinking all of my champagne before midnight are you?” Balthazar asked, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. Nothing was one yet, all the New Year’s Eve countdowns hadn’t started and most channels were just replaying movies neither of them really cared about.

“The sooner we do the sooner I can get to bed,” Castiel said.

Balthazar scoffed. “You’re getting old, Cassie. Come on, we used to stay up until the sun came up on a Thursday. You can’t really be calling it a night this early. And on our night of all nights.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, throwing his head back on against the couch cushions. “I’m not as young as I once was,” Castiel said, “and I spent the day running after a four-year-old. I’d rather be in bed.”

“But Cas, it’s New Year’s!” Balthazar said, poking Castiel in the ribs. “It’s our anniversary!”

“We were married in June.”

Balthazar huffed, “Anniversary of when we met.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Castiel groaned.

“Oh come on, I seem to remember you enjoying it while it was happening.”

“You woke me up.”

“You needed it, obviously. No one should be in bed alone on New Year’s Eve.”

“Still, you were loud and obnoxious and I had work the next morning.”

“Yes, for that bastard Zachariah. You hated that job.”

“It was the one I had at the time.”

“Still, I don’t seem to recall you protesting too loudly about work. If I recall you weren’t complaining at all.”

“Because your tongue was halfway down my throat.”

Balthazar snorted, draining the last of a glass of brandy. “Like I said.” He stood, empty glass in hand and wandered off towards the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink,” he called over his shoulder, “anything that’s not champagne?”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, “Anything is fine.”

Castiel wasn’t necessarily trying to be a pain in the ass, he just really was tired. The holidays were not his favorite thing, to say the least. He’d had to spend the previous week dealing with his mother and Balthazar’s family and that kind of combination was enough to give anyone whiplash. Castiel’s mother, as well-meaning as she was, was a bit of a busy-body and Balthazar’s cousins were as wild and rambunctious as he was, if not a little more so because there were more of them all egging each other on. So one exhausting Christmas in the middle of the week, then two days at work, two days off, two days on and then New Year’s really wasn’t nearly enough time for Castiel to catch his breath. And, with their son James just getting to that phase where he wanted to do anything and everything and never wanted to go to sleep…well, Castiel would rather kiss his pillow when the clock struck midnight.

“I think,” Balthazar said, walking back into the living room, a Brandy in each hand, “you need to unwind a little bit.”

“Oh?”    

Balthazar sat down on the couch, thigh brushing against Castiel’s as he handed off one of the Branys.

Balthazar leaned in, his warm breath tickling the skin of Castiel’s neck. “You’re stressed, I know you’re tired but would staying up with me really be all that bad?”

Castiel hummed, swirling the liquor in his glass. “It would have to be something special. I’m already set on going to bed.” He took a sip of his drink, hiding a smirk behind the glass.

Balthazar smiled back at him, his arm coming to rest on the cushion beside Castiel’s head. “I’m sure I could make it worth your while,” he said.

“That so?”

Balthazar took the glass from Castiel’s hand and set it on the coffee table, along with his own drink. He swung a leg up over the couch, across Castiel’s legs, moving to sit on his lap. Castiel’s hands found Balthazar’s hips on instinct.

“I’m certain of it,” he said, running his hands through Castiel’s hair. Castiel groaned, letting his head roll back and just enjoyed the way Balthazar’s nails scratched against his scalp. Balthazar leaned in, kissing soft and slow. It didn’t take very long for him to start swiping his tongue against Castiel’s lips, teasing just enough for Castiel to chase his tongue with an open mouth. Balthazar’s hands trailed down from Castiel’s hair to his shoulders, massaging his shoulders until they trailed down across his chest.

Balthazar trailed light pecks across Castiel’s jaw, then down his neck, nibbling and sucking the way Castiel liked. Castiel wasn’t a big fan of hickeys, not because they weren’t fun to give or receive, but because they were a pain in the ass to hide. He preferred light scrapes of teeth and teasing nipples, and that was exactly what Balthazar had been doing.

Castiel sighed, hands sliding up and under Balthazar’s shirt, fingertips pressing into the warm skin beneath his palms. Balthazar’s shirt came off first, then with a little coaxing so that he would come away from the cushions, Castiel’s. The air between them grew warm with their soft breaths, neither of them speaking but knowing exactly what the other wanted. The way Balthazar shivered and when Castiel pressed his nails into Balthazar’s skin let him know that he should drag his nails down, leaving tiny red streaks. The way Castiel groaned when Balthazar brushed his thumbs against his nipples meant that Balthazar knew to toy with them a little longer. The way they both rocked their hips to meet each other meant that they were both interested in pushing a little further, but not this second perhaps.

Castiel couldn’t help but think about how this was so much like the first time, only much more controlled, more familiar. They’d met on New Year's Eve, seven years prior. Castiel had been trying to sleep, but Balthazar’s party on the floor above him had been keeping him awake. He marched upstairs, still in his pajamas, intent on telling the partygoers to shut the hell up and go home when he was pulled into the apartment and swung around and kissed within an inch of his life. He hadn’t realized it was midnight. And, as much as Castiel wanted to pull away on sheer principal, he just didn’t have it in him to break away from the handsome stranger who’s hand was on his ass.

It was a bit of a hot, frenzied mess, that Castiel would have loved to blame on the fact that he had recently broken up with a boyfriend and the alcohol his kissing partner had undoubtedly guzzled, had he ever gotten the chance. What ended up happening was a sloppy make session in the kitchen of the apartment, dry humping in the hallway which almost had him coming in his pants, and ultimately his kissing partner passed out in bed before he even got his pants off. Castiel stayed, though, in part because he knew no one was going to check on the man if he’d slipped into the bedroom with some stranger, and in part, because if he left they’d both walk away with their pride wounded. When Balthazar woke up, hungover as hell, the next morning, he’d apologized, then made them both breakfast, then threw up on Castiel’s slippers. How Balthazar seemed determined to regard that mess as a positive memory was beyond him, but Castile had to admit that even though it started less ideally than he had would have liked, it did lead to something wonderful.

Balthazar had unbuttoned both of their jeans and began stroking his palm up the length of Castiel’s shaft. They kissed, soft and steady, Castiel shuddering and groaning occasionally as Balthazar increased the pressure around his cock. He slipped the waistband of Castiel’s boxers down and over his dick, before doing the same with his own cock. Balthazar took them both in hand, stroking with a firm, steady pressure and the occasional flick of the wrist. Castiel moaned into Balthazar’s neck, licking and nipping at the skin. They were quiet, relaxed, no real rush to climax, even if Castiel bucked his hips more than once, causing them both to gasp every time.

Balthazar’s head fell to Castiel’s shoulder, where he whispered half-formed sweet nothings in French. Castiel let his hands slide down Balthazar’s arms, loving the way they trembled with Balthazar’s effort not to speed up and bring an end to the whole thing early. Castiel wasn’t fairing much better, groaning and biting his lip, desperate to cry out but fearing to make noise that would wake their son. Everything, the shudders, whispered words, shaking moans, were too loud into his ears.

Castiel came with a sharp startled gasp and a deep groan, causing Balthazar to swear under his breath. He then stroked himself, abandoning the slow build-up he’d used for both of them and fisted his cock with abandon, chocking out a whine when he climaxed, too. They went back to their languid kisses, Castiel running his fingers through Balthazar’s hair as they both came down from their high.

Balthazar left to get a washcloth, and Castiel was out before he returned.

~~~

“Cas, love, wake up,” Balthazar whispered into Castiel’s ear. He groaned, shaking the weight of his husband off his shoulder. As he became aware of himself, he found that he was being spooned on the couch, Balthazar laying behind him with his chin tucked into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Why?” Castiel grumbled.

“It’s almost midnight.”

Castiel blinked a few times, trying to get his attention to focus on the television in front of him. Ryan Seacrest was yammering away, trying to fill the minute before the ball dropped with hope and platitudes for the new year. Castiel smiled, squinting back at Balthazar.

“What?” Balthazar asked, “it’s tradition.”

“You really are a sentimental old fool.”

“Never claimed I wasn’t.”

The countdown reached thirty and Seacrest stopped talking in favor of letting the crowd at Times Square chant in the new year. Castiel rolled slightly and pressed his nose to his husbands. They kissed, smiling, as the crowd on the television sang Auld Lang Syne.

“Happy New Year,” Balthazar said.

Castiel brushed his nose against his husbands. “And to many more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always welcome.   
> If you wanna talk to me I have a [main blog](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) and a [rare ships only blog](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
